Change of the sides
by yas
Summary: Das ist die Fortsetzung zu the other sides. Wird sich Harry wieder einkriegen? Wird Sirius wieder zurück kommen? wenn ja, werden Jo und er glücklich zusammen?
1. Default Chapter

Willkommen zum zweiten Teil, also der Fortsetzung zu "the other sides". Ich kann nur jedem empfehlen, der diese Geschichte lesen will, sollte wirklich die erste gelesen haben sonst würde man nur Bahnhof verstehen.  
  
Disclaimer: Alles gehört J.K. Rowling, außer ein paar Personen und die bekloppte Idee meiner Fanfic.  
  
Warnung: Für die es beim ersten Mal noch nicht mitbekommen haben: Slash! (habe ich bei dem ersten Teil vergessen hin zu schreiben.  
  
Was bisher geschah:  
  
Harry erfährt, dass er eine Zwillingsschwester hat namens Jo(Josephine). Sie ist ihrem Vater um Einiges ähnlicher, als Harry. Jo ist diejenige, die sich Draco schnappt, den eigentlich Harry will, aber es kommt zum Happy End zwischen den Beiden und Harry und Draco kommen zusammen, wie sie es jetzt noch sind. Zum Jahreswechsel hin, kommen Harrys Eltern, Sirius und Remus durch einen kleinen Zwischenfall aus ihrer Schulzeit, in die jetzige Zeit in dem Harry und seine Freunde zur Schule gehen. Zusammen erledigen sie Voldemort. Harry dreht durch und würde am liebsten alle umbringen. Durch einen Zwischenfall von Harry und JO, indem sie sich gegenseitig töten wollen, kündigt Harry die Freundschaft mit Ron und Hermine endgültig. Lupin wird Harrys und Jos Vormund bis zu ihrem 17. Lebensjahr und sie werden zukünftig in dem Haus Leben, dass Sirius gehört hatte.  
  
Ich denke, dass war eine einigermaßen angebrachte Zusammenfassung. Man kann ja schlecht, die ganze Story detailliert zusammenfassen. Egal!!  
  
Danke an die Personen, die mir für den letzten Teil Kommis geschrieben haben:  
  
White Silver Black: Werde ich versuchen, mal gucken ob es dann genug werden.  
  
Phoenixfeder: Ich finde es schön, dass du sie gut findest. Nur mit den tollen Ausbrüchen, die er immer bekommt, habe ich so gewollt. Ich hasse den immer lieben Harry hat Heiligenschein, deswegen musste es sein. Es wird aber noch schlimmer und sonst würde der Titel der Geschichte nicht passen.  
  
Momo-chan21989: Es ist wirklich schwierig, aber ich würde mich auch für Harry entscheiden, lies am besten weiter, vielleicht änderst du deine Meinung ja noch. 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Zerstörte Hoffnung  
  
Es war ein heißer Tag an dem drei Jugendliche saßen im Haus der Blacks und tranken Eistee. „Haben wir jetzt alles für heute Abend?", fragte das einzige Mädchen. „Mal überlegen, wir haben Getränke und Essen. Ich hoffe es ist genug.", meinte der schwarzhaarige. „Das reicht bestimmt oder erwartet ihr hundert Gäste?"sagte der Blonde. „Ist ja schon gut Draco. Ich denke auch das es reicht, wenn nicht müssen wir noch etwas her zaubern. Wie viel Zeit haben wir noch?", fragte Jo. „Noch gute 5 Stunden. Wir können ja schon mal den Raum fertig machen.", schlug Harry vor. „Was langsam anfangen? Ich habe das Zimmer in zwei Minuten fertig, aber wenn ihr so lange braucht, dann fangt an. Ich gehe in der Zeit nach London und kaufe mir neue Klamotten. Braucht ihr noch etwas?"„Also ich nicht."„Ich auch nicht, aber du könntest mal nach Musik gucken für heute Abend."„Ok, dann brauch ich noch Geld dann geht's los. Bis gleich dann."  
  
Schon war Jo disappariert. „sie nutzt es richtig aus, dass wir jetzt auch außerhalb der Schule zaubern dürfen."„Und wie sie hat heute fast nichts ohne zaubern gemacht. Wenn man überlegt, dass sie erst vor einem Jahr zaubern gelernt hat und sie nun eine der besten Hexen unseres Jahrgangs ist. Sie ist schon fast so gut wie Granger, wenn nicht sogar schon genauso gut. Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?", fragte Harry. „Weiß nicht. Das Zimmer können wir auch noch nachher fertig machen."Die Beiden küssten sich zärtlich.  
  
In dieser Zeit in London. Jo tauchte in der hintersten Ecke eines Geschäftes auf. Was soll sie sich jetzt holen. Endlich mal neue Klamotten kaufen. Ein Kleid? Nein sie hatte ja erst eins für den Ball. Ein Rock? Da vorne hängt ja ein schöner, aber er war ihr dann doch zu teuer. Sie entschied sich dann für eine schwarze Jeans mit einem leichten Schlag. Dazu hatte sie zu Hause auch noch ein passendes Top. Dann rauschte sie noch schnell in einen Plattenladen um noch Musik für die Party zu holen. Sie war so froh endlich 17 zu sein. So konnte sie endlich zaubern und keiner könnte ihr etwas verbieten. Nur noch ein Jahr Schule, dann hieß es endlich Free. Nach einer Stunde hatte sie alles. „Jetzt könnte ich noch einen Cappuccino trinken gehen. Dann haben die Beiden mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich.", dachte sie sich. Sie wollte sich gerade setzten, als sie ein paar Tische weiter Hermine und Ron.  
  
Sie überlegte kurz und ging zu ihnen hin. „Hi, wie geht's?", grüßte sie die zwei. „Hi, wie soll es einem schon gehen, wen man von seinen so genannten Freunden fertig gemacht wird.", sagte Hermine. „Ach, kommt schon. Das ist doch auch schon einen Monat her.", meinte Jo. „Ich wusste, dass Malfoy kein guter Umgang für euch ist."„Was redest du denn für ein Quatsch. Du spielst dich wie unsere Mutter auf. Wie hat es Harry bloß die ganzen Jahre mit euch aus gehalten. Endlich hat er malrichtig gehandelt und euch die Freundschaft gekündigt."„jetzt drehst du aber durch.", sagte Hermine. „Nein, ich tue es bestimmt nicht. Ich wollte euch eigentlich für heute einladen, als ich euch gesehen hatte, aber ich denke es ist keine gute Idee. Es würde sowieso nur Streit geben. Und wenn wir hier nicht unter Muggeln wären, wäret ihr jetzt dran. Ciao.", sagte Jo zu ihnen. „Ciao", sagten die anderen nicht gerade begeistert von diesem Gespräch. Jo war der Appetit auf Cappuccino vergangen und disapparierte nach Hause.  
  
Als sie wieder nach Hause kam, lief sie sofort zu Harry und Draco, die wie sie vermutet hatte, in deren Bett lagen. „Hi, ihr Beiden. Ich kriege die Krise, also ihr erratet nie, was mir gerade passiert ist."„Werden wir auch nicht, aber muss du immer so reinplatzen?", fragte Harry. Jo entschuldigte sich und erzählte ihnen die Begegnung mit Ron und Hermine. „Was willst du anderes von ihnen erwarten. Die sind einfach noch sauer. Ich bin ehrlich gesagt froh, dass sie heute nicht kommen. Das würde wirklich nur Stress geben.", meinte Harry, „Ist Remus eigentlich schon da? Er meinte, er würde heute so gegen drei noch mal vorbeikommen."„Also gerade war er noch nicht da. Also ich gehe jetzt runter und mache das Zimmer für die party fertig und ihr zieht euch wieder an und kommt runter vielleicht ist Remus bis dahin auch wieder da.", befahl Jo. „Ist ja schon gut, wir kommen gleich." Jo akzeptierte die Antwort und verschwand nach unten. Sie betrat das „Partyzimmer" und mit ein paar Mal Zauberstab hin und her schwingen, war das Zimmer geschmückt und in einer Ecke stand ein Tisch mit Essen und Trinken. „Das war doch perfekt, da kann ich mich nur selber loben.", dachte Jo.  
  
Die Stunden vergingen und die ersten Gäste kamen. Jo und Harry haben viele Leute aus dem Orden und aus der Schule eingeladen und auf Dracos Bitte auch ein Paar aus Slytherin. Die Party war schon im vollen Gange, als auch endlich Lupin kam. Er begrüßte die drei. „Was ist los mit dir? Du siehst so niedergeschlagen aus. Hast du geweint?", fragte Jo. „Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich bin nur müde. Wir waren nur wieder den ganzen Tag unterwegs. Ich erzähle euch morgen, wie es gelaufen ist.", antwortete er. Er ging nun weiter um die anderen Gäste zu begrüßen. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Er wird uns noch mit diesem Gesicht die Gäste verschrecken."„Ach komm schon, vielleicht geht es ihm wirklich schlecht. Oder er ist mal wieder schlecht drauf, weil sie mal wieder keine Spur von Sirius haben."„Wie auch immer. Seine schlechte Laune geht mir langsam auf die Nerven. Er könnte zumindest heute ein wenig lachen."  
  
Die Party dauerte bis in die Morgen Stunden, es war schwierig die Letzten aus dem Haus zu bekommen. „Endlich zu Ende!"Jo ließ sich erschöpft in einen Sessel fallen. „Es lohnt sich jetzt gar nicht mehr ins Bett zu gehen.", sagte sie weiter, „Remus was ist los? Du siehst wirklich schrecklich aus. Ist die suche wieder nicht erfolgreich gewesen?"„Doch sie war es, aber das Ergebnis war nicht so wie wir uns das vorgestellt hatten." „Wie soll man das denn jetzt verstehen?"„Setzt euch erst mal."Lupin wartete bis sie saßen. „Also wir sind durch die Wälder Skandinaviens geflogen und sahen dort jemanden liegen. Wir flogen zu dieser Person, sie war schon ein bisschen verwest, ein ekliger Anblick. Durch einen Zauber fanden wir heraus, wer es ist."„Du meinst doch nicht, dass es Sirius war, oder?"„Doch das will ich damit sagen. Wir waren alle geschockt, ich hoffe ihr versteht, warum ich nicht gut drauf war."„Warum hasst du es uns nicht sofort erzählt."; Schrie Jo ihn an. „Ich wollte euch die party nicht verderben."„Es geht um Sirius. Da ist mir die Party egal."Jo rannte in ihr Zimmer und schmiss die Tür so heftig zu, dass es bis unten zu hören war.  
  
„Warum regt sie sich denn so auf, sie kannte ihn doch gar nicht richtig?" fragte Remus. „Hast du vergessen was mit denen über Weihnachten war?" „Stimmt, sie hatte sich bestimmt Hoffnungen gemacht, dass sie ihn wieder sieht. Warum weinst du eigentlich nicht, ich hätte eher gedacht, dass du in Tränen ausbrechen würdest.", sagte er zu Harry. „Ich hatte mich schon letztes Jahr damit abgefunden und nicht mehr erwartet, dass er noch mal lebend vor mir stehen wird, auch wenn du uns Hoffnungen gemacht hattest. Warum war er denn nicht mehr am Leben, obwohl du meintest, dass er sehr wahrscheinlich noch am Leben wäre."„Du erinnerst dich bestimmt, dass bevor er durch den Bogen gefallen ist, von Lestrange mit einem Fluch belegt wurde, das war wahrscheinlich der Todesfluch oder so einer, dass er ihn nicht überlebt hat."„Ich verstehe. Ich geh am Besten mal zu Jo, sie scheint es nicht so gut zu verkraften."So stand auch Harry auf und ging zu Jo. Unten versuchte nun Draco Remus zu trösten, der auch in Tränen ausbrach.  
  
In Jo's Zimmer: „Jo, hör auf zu weinen."Harry setzte sich neben Jo, die auf dem Bauch liegend auf ihrem Bett lag, und streichelte ihr durchs Haar. „Das sagst du so einfach. Diese verdammte Schlampe von Lestrange. Ich will Rache."Sie setzte sich nun auch hin und wischte sich ihre Tränen weg. Sie hatte nun einen ernsten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ich weiß. Und die wird sie auch bekommen. Ich habe da einen Plan, also hör genau zu. Es darf keiner erfahren sonst wird es gefährlich für die anderen."Harry erzählte ihr seinen Plan. „Das könnte funktionieren. Du hast recht wir dürfen es keinem erzählen, entweder sie würden uns abhalten oder gleich mitmachen."„Sag ich doch."„Weißt du Harry, du strahlst eine wirklich starke Macht aus. Das ist schon fast unheimlich."„Meinst du wirklich, es hört sich wirklich unheimlich an. Aber wir werden es doch durch ziehen, oder?"„Klar machen wir das. Ich habe doch gesagt, ich will Rache." 


	3. Chapter2

Chapter 2 Die Rache  
  
Ein paar Tage später: „Ich glaube er hat Sirius Verlust immer noch nicht verkraftet.", flüsterte Jo zu Harry und schaute zu Remus hinüber. „Stimmt und jetzt kommt auch noch dazu, dass es morgen Vollmond ist."„Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen."„Was meinst du bist du heute bereit."„Wofür bereit?"„Hast du es jetzt vergessen? Bereit für die Rache."„ach so. Na klar, wann sollen wir starten?"„Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen. Dann läuft alles wie geplant. Nimm einen Zettel mit. Ich hole die Tinte, sie ist endlich fertig."„Ok"Jo schnappte sich einen Zettel und lief mit Harry nach oben. „Wo wollt ihr hin?", fragte Lupin. „Wir wollen noch was für die Schule machen."Stotterte Harry. „Genau für die Schule, Irgendeine blöde Aufgabe von Snape."„Soll ich euch helfen?", fragte er noch einmal. „Nein, wir wollen es alleine versuchen, wir können dich immer noch um Hilfe bitten, wenn wir es nicht hinkriegen."„Ok, dann bis gleich."  
  
Jetzt liefen sie schnell nach oben, bevor ihm noch etwas einfiel. „Also wie war das noch mal?", fragte Jo. „Also zuerst müssen, wir raus finden wo sie sich befindet. Dafür schreiben wir zuerst den Namen auf den Zettel mit der spezial Tinte", saget Harry während er es auch gleichzeitig machte. „Dann sagen wir Locorum. Und wenn wir glück haben, zeigt der Zettel wo wir sie finden."Sie hatten Glück auf den Zettel stand genau wo sich Lestrange befindet. „Ich glaube es ja nicht, schau mal wo sie ist.", sagte Jo überrascht. „Die hat ja überhaupt keine Ahnung, sie denkt wahrscheinlich, dass sie mich immer noch dort findet."Auf den Zettel stand deutlich die Adresse von den Dursleys. „Am besten wir apparieren dahin und dabei können wir vielleicht noch die Dursleys helfen."„Meinst du ich will ihnen helfen?"„Ich mein ja nur, wenn uns doch irgendjemand es anhängen will, dann können wir die Retter spielen und sie trotzdem foltern."„Das ist eine gute Idee, so weit habe ich ja noch nicht gedacht."„Also einverstanden?" Harry nickte. „Also dann auf nach Surrey."  
  
Paar Sekunden später apparierten sie in der Küche des Ligusterwegs 4. Schon hörte man Stimmen aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Psst, leise, wir wollen sie überraschen, ich fange an dann immer im Wechsel, in Ordnung?"„Geht klar." Sie schlichen sich langsam an die Tür. „Wo ist Potter, sagen sie schon. Wo ist er?"„Wir wissen es nicht. Uns ist es auch egal, wo er ist.", hörte man Onkel Vernons Stimme. „Das wird dir nicht egal sein, wenn du Tod bist, Muggel."  
  
Harry nickte zu Jo und sie hob den Daumen. „Expelliarmus"rief Harry und Lestrange Zauberstab flog durch das Zimmer. „Accio Zauberstab", rief nun Jo. Und nun flog er genau in Jos Hand. „Ich denke, das wird er nicht sein." Jo und Harry standen nun vor Lestrange mit erhobenen Zauberstäben. „Das wirst du mir heimzahlen Potter."„ich glaube da wirst du gar nicht zu kommen. Crucio."Sie verkrampfte sich vor Schmerzen, bis er ihn nach einer Weile von ihr nimmt. "Was hast du gemacht, du bist stark geworden."„Nicht nur er, sondern ich auch. Ich glaube wir kenn uns noch nicht, ich bin Jo Potter. Aber das reicht an Förmlichkeiten. Crucio"Schon wieder krümmte sie sich vor Schmerzen und fiel auf die Knie. Jo ließ den Fluch mehrere Minuten aufrecht. „Hast du noch etwas zu sagen, Lestrange?"„Ihr macht das nur wegen meinen scheiß Cousin, habe ich recht?"„Jetzt reicht's. Avada Kedavra.", riefen Jo und Harry gleichzeitig und Lestrange fiel steif hin und war Tod.  
  
„Wir hätten sie noch weiter foltern sollen."„Das hätten wir können, nur sie ging mir langsam auf die Nerven."„Mir auch. Also Hast du denn Portschlüssel?"„Ja hier. Also ab auf den Friedhof, wo du jetzt hin gehörst."Harry schmiss den Portschlüssel auf Lestrange und sie verschwand. „Das hätten wir erledigt. War das nicht cool?"„Und wie! Wen nehmen wir uns als nächstes vor?"„Keine Ahnung, lass uns einfach abwarten, wer uns über den Weg läuft." „Gute Idee."Die Beiden quatschten und bemerkten gar nicht, wie die Dursleys immer noch still in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmer standen.  
  
„War mal wieder klar, dass du uns nur Ärger bringst, egal wo du lebst.", sagte Vernon abfällig. „Halt die Klappe oder du endest auch so.", konterte Harry. „Harry, lass ihn. Wenn wir sie auch noch töten, werden sie uns sofort in Verdacht haben. Lass uns lieber noch warten.", sagte Jo leise zu Harry. „Ok, überredet. Aber ihr werdet noch büßen, für das was ihr mir angetan habt."„Aber ihr habt uns gerettet, warum wollt ihr uns jetzt plötzlich doch töten.", fragte Petunia unglaublich was sie gerade, alles mitbekommen hat. „Ihr meint also, wir sind nur gekommen, damit wir euch retten. Aber wir sind eigentlich nur gekommen, um Lestrange zu töten, ihr ward einfach nur gerade da. Bildet euch bloß nichts darauf ein.", sprach Harry zu ihnen. „Wir müssen los, sonst fällt es Lupin noch auf, das wir nicht da sind."„Stimmt los auf nach Hause. Ciao, ihr Muggel!"rief Harry bevor sie wieder verschwanden.  
  
Wieder zu Hause liefen sie in die Küche um so zu tun, als ob sie mit den Hausaufgaben fertig wären. „Ah da seid ihr ja. Ich habe gerade eine Nachricht bekommen, dass sie wahrscheinlich Lestrange gefunden haben, ich muss schnell los. Ich weiß noch nicht wann ich wieder komme, es kann sein, dass es erst morgen ist. Ihr wisst ja Vollmond. Wie lange wollte eigentlich Draco weg?", fragte Lupin, als die Beiden rein kamen. „Keine Ahnung, er wollte sich mit Blaise treffen oder so. Er wusste selber nicht, wie lange er weg sei. Aber ich denke er wird heute noch kommen.", erklärte Harry. „Ich glaube eher du hoffst es. Hast du keine Angst, dass er dich mit ihm betrügt?", fragte Jo herausfordernd. „Nein, habe ich nicht, ich vertraue ihm."„Das hatte ich auch gemacht, aber dann wollte er mit dir in der Bibliothek rummachen."„Ach, jetzt hör auf."„Ich würde euch ja noch gerne weiter beim Streiten zu hören, aber ich muss los.", unterbrach sie Remus. Er verschwand und nun waren sie alleine. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch.  
  
„Ist es nicht erstaunlich, dass man einfach mit einem Zauberspruch, jemanden töten kann. Das ist so als ob du mit den Finger schnippen würdest und jemand würde sterben.", sagte Jo nachdenklich. „Es ist es schon, aber wenn du überlegst, die Muggel bringen Leute um, indem sie sie erschießen oder sonst was Grausames mit ihnen anstellen."„Stimmt auch wieder. Aber es tat heute gut diese schlampe um zu bringen. Findest du nicht auch?" „Stimmt, endlich sind wir sie los. Sie hat es auch verdient, ich denke mal Neville wird sich auch freuen."„Denke ich auch, jetzt hat er auch seine Rache bekommen. Ich denke ich hätte da so eine Idee, wenn wir uns als nächstes vornehmen können."„Wenn denn?"„wie wäre es mit Wurmschwanz, so weit ich weiß, wurde er nicht vom Ministerium gefasst, da keiner beweisen konnte, dass er noch lebt."„Ich denke, dass wäre eingutes Opfer und mit dem haben wir eine große Rechnung offen, wenn diese Ratte nicht gewesen wäre, dann wären unsere Eltern und Sirius noch am Leben und alles würde anders verlaufen."„Das denke ich auch, aber ich denke auch wir sollten eine Pause dazwischen einlegen. Sonst würde der Verdacht auf uns verschärfen, daher denke ich wir sollten es kurz vor Ende der Ferien machen."„Stimmt, es würde wirklich auffällig sein. Ich würde sagen in zwei Wochen wäre ein guter Termin. Bis dahin werden sich die Gemüter schon ein bisschen abgekühlt haben. Also abgemacht?"„abgemacht! Was machen wir nun mit dem angebrochenen Tag?"„Wie wäre es wenn wir nun wirklich den Zaubertrankaufsatz machen, wenn uns Remus danach fragen sollte.", schlug Harry vor. „Du hast aber heute auch gute Ideen.", sagte Jo sarkastisch, „Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir ihn zur Vorsicht machen."  
  
Und so fingen sie an sich an den Aufsatz zu setzten und wollten ihn danach Draco zum abschreiben geben. Sie wussten genau, dass er so viel für die Beiden in den Ferien getan hatte, deswegen gaben sie sich besonders viel Mühe. Plötzlich apparierte Draco vor ihnen, als sie gerade fertig waren. „Was machst du denn schon hier?", fragte Jo erstaunt. „Wenn es euch nicht passt, dann kann ich auch wieder gehen.", sagte Draco beleidigt. „Ach, das war doch gar nicht so gemeint. Ist es denn schon so spät?"„Ich würde schon sagen, dass es spät ist um noch vor einem Zaubertränkeaufsatz zu sitzen. Zur Info, es ist sechs Uhr."„Doch schon so spät? Aber das gute ist wir haben ihn fertig, du kannst ihn jetzt abschreiben."„Danke. In der Winkelgasse ging ein Gerücht rum, dass der Orden Lestrange tot aufgefunden haben soll, habt ihr das auch gehört?", fragte sie Draco und setzte sich nun auch an den Tisch. „Es stimmt, Remus wurde auch dort hin gerufen, er meinte er werde wahrscheinlich erst morgen wieder kommen, da ja auch noch Vollmond sei."„Was meint ihr wer es wohl war?"„Keine Ahnung, es gibt kaum Leute die so mal eben jemanden umbringen können.", sagte Harry, „Ich denke, die Todesser bringen sich jetzt schon gegenseitig um."„Das wäre gut möglich, aber es ist doch egal, solange sie es nicht auf uns abgesehen haben.", meinte Draco noch zum Schluss. 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Das zweite Mal Es waren nun zwei Wochen vergangen, Jo und Harry hatten sich diesen tag für den nächsten Angriff ausgesucht. Es gab nur ein Problem, wie erklärten sie ihre Abwesenheit. „Wir müssen heute noch kurz weg", sagte Harry. „Warum denn?", fragte Draco neugierig. „Es wird eine Überraschung", sagte Jo. „Ja genau, es wird eine Überraschung und wir müssen auch langsam los, um alles zu besorgen.", fügte Harry hinzu, der selber überrascht übers Jos Aussage war. „Genau, das müssen wir, kommst du noch mal eben mit nach oben, ich muss noch etwas holen, dann können wir gleich von oben los."Harry nickte ihr zu. Sie rannten nach oben und ließen Draco und Remus verdutzt unten sitzen.  
  
„Also lass uns schnell machen, sonst wird die Zeit knapp.", sagte Jo. Sie holte schnell einen Zettel und schrieb den Namen darauf. „Was meintest du mit der Überraschung? Locorum", fragte Harry. Auf dem Zettel stand erschien nun der Ort, wo Wurmschwanz war. „Das war so eine Idee, ich erkläre es dir nach dem Angriff, ich hätte da eine sehr gute Idee, das hieße nur mir müssten danach noch einkaufen gehen."„Na dann, auf zur heulenden Hütte." „Ok"und schon waren sie verschwunden.  
  
Sie tauchten nun in einem heruntergekommenen Haus auf. „Wo ist er?", fragte Jo flüsternd. „Ich glaube ich habe oben etwas gehört, lass uns erstmal in Tiere verwandeln, so können wir ihm einen größeren Schrecken zu fügen", schlug Harry vor. Jo verwandelte sich in eine kleine Katze und Harry verstand es als ja, und verwandelte sich nun auch Hirsch. Sie liefen nach oben, Jo konnte schneller hoch laufen, als Harry mit seinen langen Beinen. Sie erreichten nun ein Zimmer, bei dem die Tür offen stand. Sie sahen einen Mann, der ganz klar Pettigrew war, in einer Ecke sitzend. Die Beiden Tiere traten ein.  
  
„James, Lily? Das kann nicht sein. Ihr macht mich noch fertig. Verschwindet, ihr seid nicht echt. Ihr könnt es nicht sein.", rief Wurmschwanz voller Angst und stand nun fest gedrückt an der Wand. Jo und Harry verwandelten sich. „Du hast Recht, sie sind es nicht. Aber darf für sind wir dein Alptraum.", sagte Jo cool. „Sie hat Recht, du wirst unter gehen, noch schlimmer, als es Lestrange ergangen ist. Mal überlegen wie fangen wir an. Crucio."Pettigrew stürzte zu Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. „Moment er hat noch seinen Zauberstab. Accio Zauberstab."Und der sein Zauberstab flog aus seiner Tasche geradewegs in Jos Hand. „So ist es schon besser, Crucio."Schon wieder schmiss er sich auf den Boden und krümmte sich wieder vor Schmerzen. Jo nahm den Fluch wieder von ihm. „Tut mir nichts weiter, bitte. Ich werde auch alles tun was ihr wollt.", flehte er die Beiden an. „Du kannst ja schön bitten, hast es gut von deinem früheren Meister gelernt. Kommt mir glatt wie eine Hauselfe vor, sie will auch immer alles für einen tun. Aber wenn du schon so bittest, du könntest dich selber umbringen, so müssen wir die Arbeit nicht machen. Aber bitte lass uns dich noch ein bisschen quälen, es macht doch so viel Spaß.", sagte Harry arrogant. „Ich werde mich nicht selbst umbringen, seid ihr durch geknallt. Ihr seid schlimmer, als der dunkle Lord.", er fasste seine ganze Kraft zusammen um diesen Satz zu sagen. „Kapier es doch endlich, es gibt den Dunklen Lord nicht mehr. Aber wenn du meinst, dass du es nicht selber machst Ok, dann flieg erstmal ne Runde. Reiacto."  
  
Wurmschwanz flog in dem Zimmer von einer Wand zur anderen indem er jedes Mal gegen die Wand knallte. Jo nahm den Fluch wieder von ihm ab. "Lass mir auch noch etwas von ihm übrig. Irremediabilis."Wunden öffneten sich am ganzen Körper an denen dann Blut herauslief. Wurmschwanz fing an zu schreien. „Silencio.", rief Jo, „schrei nicht die ganze Gegend zusammen. Stell dich nicht so an, wenn du für die Sachen Schmerz empfinden würdest, die du unserer Familie und Freunden angetan hättest, wäre es noch schlimmer. Opprimo."Er fing an keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. „Ich glaube es reicht langsam, sollen wir ihm jetzt den Todesstoß versetzen?", fragte Harry. „Ja können wir machen. 1..2..3"„Avada Kedavra.", riefen sie Beide. Nun kam keine Reaktion mehr von Pettigrew. „Das wäre erledigt. Gute Arbeit Jo."  
  
„Danke, du warst aber auch nicht schlecht. Also zu meiner Idee, wie wäre es wenn du für Draco und dich ein Candle -Light –Dinner machst? Wir könnten auf dem Weg noch etwas einkaufen."„Das ist wirklich eine gute Idee. Was machst du und Lupin dann?"„Weiß nicht, aber ich könnte ihn ins Kino einladen. Wo schickst du ihn hin?", fragte sie. „Ich denke es wird ihm bei den Thestralen gut gefallen.", er schmiss wieder ein Portschlüssel auf den reglosen Körper und dieser verschwand ins Nichts. „Dann lass uns mal los. Die wundern sich sonst noch wo wir bleiben."Sie sprachen, als ob ihnen der Tod eines Menschen überhaupt nichts bedeuten würde.  
  
Sie apparierten nach Hause, nachdem sie noch einen Zwischenstopp in einem Supermarkt gemacht hatten. Sie landeten in Harrys Zimmer. „Bereite du alles vor. In einer viertel Stunde schicke ich Draco hoch und ich bin dann weg mit Remus, sehr wahrscheinlich im Kino. Du könntest ja", aber weiter kam sie nicht, da Harry sie unterbrach. „Ich weiß schon wie ich es mache. Und jetzt hau ab."„Ist ja schon gut und denk daran nur eine viertel Stunde. Länger kann ich ihn nicht aufhalten."„Ist ja schon gut, ich weiß es."  
  
Jo ging nun nach unten. „Hi, ihr Zwei."„Das bist du ja endlich. Wo ist Harry?"„Der wartet oben auf dich, ich darf dich aber erst in einer viertel Stunde hoch lassen."„Schade, was macht er denn da oben?"„Er bereitet eine Überraschung vor. Ach Remus hast du Lust auf Kino?"„Kino?"„Ja Kino, das ist da wo sie Filme in einem Saal zeigen."„Ich weiß was ein Kino ist, aber hört sich gut an."„Ich lade dich auch ein."„Das wird ja immer besser." „Ich weiß, was habt ihr den die ganze Zeit gemacht?"„Wir haben ein bisschen Zauberschach gespielt und haben bemerkt, dass wir Beide die Regeln nicht beherrschen und haben uns eigene gemacht."„Hört sich ja interessant an. Ich werde Schach auch nie kapieren. Das ist viel zu kompliziert für mich."Jo versuchte sie immer weiter in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. Bis endlich fünfzehn Minuten rum waren, noch nie kamen ihr fünfzehn Minuten so lang vor. „Ich denke du kannst jetzt hoch gehen und wir hauen auch ab.", sagte Jo erleichtert.  
  
Draco war fast nicht auf zu halten, schnell ging er nach oben. Auf jeder Treppe stand ein Teelicht. Er klopfte an die Tür: „Darf ich eintreten?" „Ein Moment, mach die Augen zu!", kam es von der Stimme von Innen. Draco befolgte es. Schon ging die Tür auf und Harry trat hinter ihm und hielt ihm nun eine Hand vor die Augen. „Jetzt geh langsam nach vorne. Ja so ist gut. Und jetzt Stopp. Noch kurz die Augen geschlossen halten."Harry schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte sich nun vor Draco. „Augen auf!", befahl er ihm. Draco machte die Augen auf und schaute sich um. Der Raum war voller Kerzen schwebende und stehende. Das Bett war mit Rosenblättern bestreut und es war als Herz zu identifizieren.  
  
„Wo mit hab ich denn das verdient?"„Ganz einfach, ich liebe dich und du hast mich in den letzten Monaten immer unterstützt und warst immer für mich da, mehr als meine ehemaligen besten Freunden in den ganzen Jahren."„Du bist so süß", er umarmte Harry, „Ich liebe dich auch."Draco fing langsam an seinen Hals zu küssen. Bis er an seinen Lippen ankam. Sie verfielen in einen langen und leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Harry steuerte ihn in Richtung Bett. Sie ließen sich langsam darauf fallen. Draco lag auf ihn und stütze sich mit seinen Händen ab. Harry fing an Dracos Hemd auf zu knöpfen und zog es ihm aus. Draco zog nun auch Harrys T-Shirt aus. Draco fing an Harrys Oberkörper zu küssen...  
  
Zwei Stunden später in London-city gingen gerade Jo und Remus aus dem Kino heraus. „Sollen wir noch etwas trinken gehen?", fragte Remus. „Ja gerne, ich denke wir sollten noch ein bisschen warten bis wir wieder nach Hause gehen."Sie gingen in die nächste Kneipe und setzten sich in eine Ecke. „Ich gehe eben etwas zu trinken holen, was willst du?"„Ich nehme eine Coke."„Ok"Remus holte die Getränke. Als er wieder kam fragte sie: „Gibt es eigentlich neue Erkenntnisse im Fall Lestrange?"„Nein, man weiß nur, dass sie gefoltert wurde und danach getötet wurde, danach wurde sie mit einem besonderen Portschlüssel, der nur in eine Richtung funktionierte und nicht zurück verfolgen war, zu dem Friedhof befördert. Die Flüche waren sehr stark. So weit sind wir und kurz bevor ihr gekommen ward, kam eine Eule, die uns berichtete, dass Wurmschwanz tot aufgefunden wurde, so viel man weiß, wurde er mit mehreren Flüchen belegt und dann an die Thestralen verfüttert."„Das hört sich ja eklig an. Ich sag ja die Todesser machen sich bestimmt gegenseitig fertig."„Da bin ich mir noch nicht mal sicher. Ich glaube, da steckt jemand gefährlicheres hinter."„Kann natürlich auch sein, wenn es nämlich unnormale starke Flüche waren."  
  
„Deswegen. Was mich interessiert, du hast komischerweise nur einen Tag um Sirius getrauert, obwohl du nach der Nachricht seines Todes bei nah zusammen gebrochen wärst, wie kam das."„Als mich Harry getröstet hat, empfand ich das Gefühl, dass wenn ich heulen würde, es Unsinn wäre. Von Harry ging so eine starke Macht aus, es war regelrecht unheimlich. Aber ich fühlte mich auch gleichseitig auch stark. Und immer wenn Harry in der Nähe war, empfand ich nie das Gefühl traurig sein zu müssen, aber dafür, wenn ich nachts in meinen Bett lag und an den Ball denken musste, konnte ich meine Tränen nicht zurück halten, aber am nächsten morgen sah ich Harry wieder und die Trauer war wie weg geblasen."„Das ist wirklich schon komisch. Also vermisst du Sirius auch immer noch?"„Und wie ich es tue, schon gerade in diesem Moment, ich kann mir glatt vorstellen, dass er bestimmt jetzt neben uns sitzen würde und wir Leute verarschen würden." „Stimmt, dass würden wir bestimmt machen."Sie dachten sich noch mehrere Situationen aus und wie sie mit Sirius wären. Danach beschlossen endlich nach Hause zurück zu kehren. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Das letzte Jahr „Beeilt euch, ich habe keine Lust zu spät zu kommen.", rief Draco die Treppen hoch. „Ist ja schon gut, ich bin fertig, Jo beeil dich, du kannst dich noch im Zug schminken.", rief nun auch Harry, der neben Draco und Remus apparierte. Nun stand auch Jo neben ihnen. „Ich brauche mich nicht zu schminken, ich bin schön genug.", sagte sie eingebildet. „Ist schon gut. Lasst uns endlich los. Wir haben nur noch eine viertel Stunde Zeit, das heißt, dass wir dorthin apparieren müssen.", sagte Remus ärgerlich. Sie apparierten schnell zum Gleis 9 ¾ und stiegen in den Zug ein.  
  
Es war schwierig noch ein leeres Abteil zu finden, aber schließlich fanden sie noch eins. Sie packten ihre Koffer auf das Gepäcknetz und machten es sich gemütlich. Nach einiger Zeit kam ein Junge in das Abteil. „Entschuldigung, ist hier noch ein Platz frei?", fragte er. Jo guckte die anderen fragend an und sah nichts Gegenteiliges und sagte freundlich: „Ja, klar. Setz dich." Er setzte sich zu ihnen. „Bist du neu hier?", fragte Harry. „Ja, meine Familie ist nach England gezogen und so mit habe ich die Schule gewechselt."„Wo warst du vorher?"„Ich war in Australien, auf der Zauberer und Hexen Akademie. Bin mal gespannt, wie es hier so wird."„Glaub mir es ist cool hier. Ich bin auch erst seit letztem Jahr hier. Bis jetzt ist es ganz cool, nur manche Lehrer nehmen uns einfach so Punkte weg." Dabei schaute Jo Lupin streng an. „Grundlos war das nun auch nicht. Ihr wolltet euch zum einen gegenseitig umbringen und zum anderen verflucht ihr andere Schüler, dafür muss man halt Punkte abziehen. Aber wenn man sich vernünftig verhält, dann brauch man auch keine Angst haben und wenn man nach Slytherin kommt, braucht man auch keine Angst haben von Snape grundlos Punkte abgezogen zu kriegen.", verteidigte sich Lupin.  
  
„Was ihr wolltet euch gegenseitig umbringen?", fragte der Neue geschockt. „Das war nur ein kleiner Wutausbruch von den Beiden, es passiert nur, wenn man Harry auf irgendeiner Weise reizt. An diesem Tag wollte Jo noch gegen ihn antreten, aber dann war sie doch eher auf seiner Seite und verteidigt ihn nun auch immer. Es ist eine sehr lange Geschichte.", erklärte Draco. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?", fragte Jo. „Ich heiße Daniel und wie ihr, ihr habt so viele Namen genannt, ich habe nun null Durchblick."„Also ich bin Jo, dass ist Harry und neben ihn ist Draco und der hier ist Professor Lupin. Er ist der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."„Jetzt verstehe ich es langsam." Nun schwiegen sie eine Zeit lang.  
  
Jo guckte Daniel verträumt an, sie hatte sich schon ganz in seine eisblauen Augen verliebt. Sie wollte ihm am liebsten durch sein schwarzblaues Haar fahren. Er war schrecklich blass, aber, wie sie fand, hatte er wunderschöne rote Lippen. „Was ist, habe ich irgendetwas an mir?", fragte Daniel Jo. „Wie? Ah nein. Überhaupt nicht, ich habe nur gerade geträumt. Ich habe gerade überlegt, wenn ich als erstes fertig mache."„Ach so, ich dachte schon mit mir wäre was, weil du die ganze Zeit in meine Richtung starrst." „Ich gehe mal gucken, wie es in den anderen Abteilen aussieht.", sagte Remus. Er ging aus dem Abteil und nun waren die Teenager alleine im Abteil, als auch schon die Tür erneut aufging und Hermine und Ron herein traten. „Was wollt ihr denn hier?", fragte Jo. „Wir wollten mal gucken, ob ihr es geschafft habt den Zug zu kriegen", meinte Ron, „Keine angst, Wiesel, wir haben ihn bekommen. Ein Wunder, dass ihr es geschafft habt, ihr seid doch diejenigen, die immer zu spät kommen. Macht ihr euch etwa sorgen um uns?", fragte Harry. „Nein, wir auf keinen Fall. Wir hatten nur gehofft, dass wir das letzte Jahr ohne euch erleben können."„Tja, Pech gehabt. Wir haben es nicht gehofft. So können wir nämlich gar nicht neue Flüche an euch ausprobieren."„Du spinnst Potter, ihr würdet von der Schule fliegen." „aber auch nur wenn man uns erwischen würde, Schlammblut."„Malfoy, halte du dich daraus. Ich dachte du hättest dich verändert, es scheint mir aber nicht so."„Reg dich ab, Granger. Er hatte sich auch verändert, aber nur für ein Jahr, so lange hatte es nur angehalten, ich wollte es nicht verlängern."„Wie schön für dich, wie geht es eigentlich deinem Freund, wie hieß er noch gleich? Sven oder so?"„Habt ihr es immer noch nicht geschnallt? Die vier waren unsere Eltern, Sirius und Remus, während sie selber sechzehn waren. Draco und ich haben sie aus der Vergangenheit geholt. Und wenn ihr die Zeitung gelesen habt, wisst ihr dass sie Sirius Leiche gefunden haben. Und ihr fragt noch wie es ihm geht, etwas Geschmackloseres gibt es nicht."„Wir wussten ja nicht, dass es Sirius war, sie meinten ja die ganze Zeit sie wären Austauschschüler."„Ist doch klar, wir können euch sie doch nicht einfach, als Zeitreisende vor die Nase setzen. Das würde nicht gut gehen. Haut doch einfach ab, ich habe kein Bock mit euch über irgendetwas zu reden.", sagte Jo genervt.  
  
Sie war sauer und so versuchte sie etwas, was sie in dieser Form noch nicht probiert hatte. Sie konzentrierte sich und ließ zu erst Ron aus dem Abteil schweben und dann auch noch Hermine. Sie stellte sie verdutzt vor dem Abteil ab und ließ die Tür mit einem Mal zu fliegen. „Du hast es noch nie mit Menschen geschafft."„Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich es auch noch nicht mit ihnen versucht. Aber es scheint zu klappen."„Moment mal.", meldete sich nun Daniel zu Wort, „Ihr seid doch nicht die, die Voldemort getötet haben, oder doch?"„Doch die sind wir. Aber wir sind trotzdem ganz normale Menschen."„Ich glaub euch, dass ihr normal seid. Ihr scheint die Beiden ganz schön zu hassen."„Sagen wir mal so, sie waren meine besten Freunde, sie haben aber eine ganze Menge falsch gemacht und viele Verhaltensweisen, die ich das letzte halbe Jahr durchgemacht habe, nicht verstanden und meinten es wäre meine Schuld, dass ich so wäre. Aber sie haben keine Ahnung. Für Granger muss es irgendwo in Büchern stehen bevor sie jemanden glaubt und Wiesel glaubt ihr alles, er ist so zu sagen ihr Schoßhündchen. Man muss sie Beide nicht ernst nehmen, aber bei Granger muss man vorsichtig sein, wenn man gegen sie Antritt, sie kennt viele gute Zaubersprüche, aber Wiesel kann man mit links erledigen, der hat nichts drauf, ihn haut sogar ein einfaches Stupefy um."„Wirklich? Das heißt er hat gar nichts drauf?" „Stimmt. Er wollte sogar Auror werden, dass hieße aber er brauche fünf UTZe, aber er hat gerade mal vier Zags geschafft. Das ist wirklich peinlich."„Und wie. Und so einer ist hier auf der Schule? Ich denke es ist eine Schande so einen Typen auf Hogwarts zu haben."„Das kannst du laut sagen, aber erkläre es mal Dumbledore. Er liebt alle Schüler, er würde sogar welche nehmen, die nur einen Spruch beherrschen in der ganzen Schullaufbahn. Wirklich bescheuert der Typ."  
  
Sie redeten noch 'ne Weile, kauften sich noch ein paar Süßigkeiten und am späten Nachmittag trafen sie endlich in Hogsmeade ein. Sie wollten gerade in eine Kutsche steigen, die von Thestralen gezogen wurde. „Was sind das denn für Viecher?", fragte Jo. „Das sind Thestrale, die kann man nur sehen, wenn man einen sterben gesehen hat."„Wen hast du den sterben gesehen?", fragte auf einmal Hermine, die plötzlich neben ihnen stand. „Keine Ahnung, vielleicht war es eine Fliege oder so, oder mir ist es unbewusst passiert. Gilt es auch wenn man jemanden im Traum sterben sieht, dann hätte ich deinen und Rons Tod gesehen."„Ich denke nicht. Ich werde schon herausfinden, wen du gesehen hast, es gilt nämlich auch nur bei Personen." „Streber! Geh an die Seite wir wollen einsteigen und wir wollen uns nicht mit einem Besserwisser, die Kutsche teilen."Jo ließ Hermine ein paar Meter zurück schweben. „Josephine Potter.", rief jemand. „Oh Shit. Remus. Er hat es bestimmt gesehen."„Das habe ich und ich habe auch gehört, was du vorhin im Zug gemacht hast."„Diese Petzen. Was willst du jetzt mit mir anstellen?"„Erstmal nichts, aber ich werde mir noch etwas Schönes ausdenken. Zieh dich schon mal warm an."„Was für eine tolle Drohung. Lass uns lieber einsteigen, sonst bekommen wir gleich keine mehr."Sie stiegen in eine Kutsche ein und fuhren los in Richtung Schloss. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Der Hauswechsel Harry schaute nach draußen, es war dunkel und es schien, als ob es jeden Moment einen Wolkenausbruch geben würde. Harry liebte seit neustem die Dunkelheit. Manchmal hatte er sich in den Ferien nach draußen geschlichen, um ganz in Ruhe die Dunkelheit zu genießen. Er blickte nun sich in der Kutsche um. Gegenüber von ihm saß Daniel. Der neue Schüler schien ein bisschen verstört, Harry dachte sich, dass er noch eine Weile brauchen wird, bis er es alles begriffen hat, was vorhin passiert war. Er stellte sich vor, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er mehrere Berühmtheiten sehen würde und die dann auch noch andere schlecht behandeln und sich so zu sagen, ganz normal verhalten. Er fand, dass die Situation schwer zu beschreiben war. Bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, mussten sie schon aussteigen.  
  
Jo und Harry hatten beide keine Lust sich an den Gryffindortisch zu setzen, da sie wussten, dass sie bei Granger und Weasley sitzen müssten. Deswegen gingen sie extra langsam. „Meinst du es wissen schon alle, was ich mit Granger und Weasley angestellt habe?", fragte Jo Harry unsicher. „Ich denke mal schon, zumindest die Gryffindors. Ich habe keinen Bock mehr in Gryffindor zu leben."„Ich auch nicht. Aber ich denke es bleibt uns nichts anderes mehr über. Wir müssen uns dann Jahr einfach zusammenreißen, dann haben wir es auch schnell überstanden und dann müssen wir nie mehr in Gryffindor sein."„Du hast Recht, aber das mit dem zusammenreißen wird schwer."Sie gingen nun gerade durch die Eingangstür der großen Halle. Harry und Jo gingen zum Gryffindortisch, während Draco zum Slytherintisch ging.  
  
Nach einer Weile erschien McGonagall mit den Neuen Schülern. Sie stellte den sprechenden Hut auf einen Hocker, wo er anfing sein neues Lied zu singen. (Keine Angst! Ich dichte nicht. Da würde nur Quatsch rauskommen. Anm. d .A) Nacheinander wurden die neuen Schüler eingeteilt. Daniel kam nach Slytherin, er setzte sich sofort zu Draco. Jo schaute beleidigt zu ihm hin, sie wollte nun auch nach Slytherin und sie sah, dass Harry genau so dachte.  
  
„Bevor wir nun zu den weiteren Themen kommen, werden noch zwei Schüler die Häuser wechseln. Auf den Wunsch des sprechenden Hutes hin.", sagte McGonagall, „Zuerst bitte ich Ms Josephine Potter den Hut erneut aufzusetzen."Jo schaute unerwartend auf und guckte Harry ahnungslos an. „Nun geh!", flüsterte Harry ihr zu. Sie stand auf und ging zum sprechenden Hut. Sie spürte die Blicke, die von den ganzen Hogwarts Schülern ausgingen, auf ihren Rücken. Sie setzte sich auf den kleinen Hocker während sie den Hut nahm und auf ihren Kopf setzte.  
  
„Da bist du ja wieder. Keine Angst!", meldete sich die Stimme des sprechendes Hutes in ihrem Kopf, „ Es ist in der Zwischenzeit zu viel passiert und ich denke, dass du dich in einem anderen Haus wohler fühlen würdest. Und das ist SLYTHERIN."Der Hut schrie das letzte Wort in die große Halle. Jo stand auf und war noch sehr durcheinander, wusste der Hut, was in den Ferien passiert war oder hatte er eine Vorahnung.  
  
Sie ging wie in Trance zum Slytherintisch, wo Draco und Daniel zwischen ihnen einen Platz freigemacht hatten, und setzte sich. Zum einen freute sie sich, dass sie nun nicht mehr in Gryffindor ist und nun in Slytherin. Aber warum? Sie verstand es noch nicht richtig. „Dann bitte ich den nächsten Schüler, Harry Potter, nach vorne zu kommen!", sprach McGonagall und riss damit Jo aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schaute nach vorne und sah, wie Harry genauso ungewiss den sprechenden Hut aufsetzte.  
  
Harry hoffte, dass er auch nach Slytherin kommen würde. Wenn Jo dahin kommt, dann müsste er es schon lange. Er ging langsam in Richtung des Hockers auf dem der Hut lag. Er setzte den Hut langsam auf, während er sich hinsetzte. „Da haben wir den nächsten, den wir in ein anderes Haus schicken müssen. Du bist arm dran, kleiner. Du musst einfach das Haus wechseln. Wer kann schon in Gryffindor leben, der das Böse in Person wird. Nur dein Mut würde dich da halten, aber darauf legst du keinen Wert mehr. Deine Freunde sind nun alle in Slytherin und da willst du auch hin. Ich kann dir nur eins sagen: Hüte dich! Denn das Böse hat bald vollständig die Macht über dich, es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr!! Hier ist dein neues Haus: SLYTHERIN!"Harry nahm den Hut ab und nun sah man, dass er kreidebleich war. Er war sich nicht im Klaren, ob er es gerade wirklich richtig gehört hatte. Er ging genauso, wie Jo in Trance zum Slytherintisch. Er setzte sich neben Draco, der neben ihn einen Platz freigemacht hatte.  
  
„Hey, was ist los mit dir? Du siehst ja noch schlimmer aus, als Jo vorhin. Sie hat sich aber im Gegensatz zu dir wieder eingekriegt. Aber du siehst immer noch, wie ein Gespenst aus.", sagte Draco zu Harry, während er sich etwas zu essen auf den Teller schöpfte. „Ich versuche nur gerade etwas zu begreifen. Ich erzähle es euch unter sechs Augen, es geht sonst niemanden an.", sagte Harry langsam. „Du solltest aber etwas essen.", sagte Jo besorgt. „Ich habe aber keinen Hunger."„Wenn du meinst, aber nerv gleich nicht rum, wenn du hinterher Hunger hast und Harry, ich glaube, der Hut weiß, was wir in den Ferien gemacht haben.", denn letzten Satz flüsterte Jo zu Harry. Harry schaute sie verwirrt an.  
  
Eine Stunde später vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. „Excalibur", sagte Blaise, der der neue Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins war. In der Steinwand vor der sie standen, kam eine Tür zum Vorschein und öffnete sich. Sie traten alle durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry begutachtete den Raum. „Es hat sich ja nichts verändert.", sagte er plötzlich. Draco schaute ihn schräg von der Seite an. „Woher weißt du, dass es sich nicht verändert hat?"„Äh...also... ich ...ach...keine Ahnung."„Ist schon gut. Kannst du mir ja ein anderes Mal erzählen."Harry schaute hinter sich und sah wie sich Jo und Daniel unterhielten. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Das ist mal wieder typisch. Der Typ ist gerade neu hier und schon ist sie wieder am flirten. „Los komm schon, ich zeige dir unseren Schlafsaal!"Draco nahm Harrys Hans und zog ihn eine Treppe hoch.  
  
Draco öffnete eine Tür auf der "Siebtklässler" stand und sie gingen hindurch. Harry stockte der Atem, der Raum war viel größer als der in Gryffindor. Es standen vier Himmelbetten in dem Schlafsaal. „Hey mach den Mund wieder zu. Ich sag doch immer, dass Slytherin besser ist!" Bevor Harry antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür noch einmal und Daniel und Blaise traten hinein. „Stören wir?", fragte Blaise. „Nein, macht ihr nicht. Ich zeige Harry nur gerade seinen neuen Schlafplatz.", meinte Draco. „Ach und wo ist der? Bei dir im Bett oder hat er ein eigenes?" „Hahaha. Natürlich hat er ein eigenes. Hast du den Zettel da draußen nicht gelesen. Da stand nämlich drauf, dass Harry, Daniel und ich hier wohnen. Nur was mich wundert ist, dass du hier auch stehst. Hast du nicht ein eigenes Zimmer, weil du dich Vertrauensschüler bist?", fragte Draco. Während die Beiden miteinander redeten ging Harry zum seinem Bett hinüber und legte sich darauf. Er hörte wie Blaise auf die Frage antwortete. „Ich habe eins, aber ich wollte nicht alleine sein. Deswegen habe ich mir noch ein Bett hier reinstellen lassen."Daniel hatte sich nun auch auf sein Bett gesetzt. „Will der Kleine Blaise nicht alleine bleiben. Hat er so Angst?", sagte Draco mit einer bemutternden Stimme. „Halt die Klappe Draco!"Auf einmal hörte man ein lauten Schrei und einen lauten Knall. Harry stand senkrecht im Bett und die Anderen schauten auch auf. Ohne lange zu zögern sprangen sie auf und liefen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Eine viertel Stunde früher: Jo verabschiedete sich von Daniel, der nun mit Blaise die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinauf ging. Das Mädchen ging in ihren Schlafsaal, wo sie letztes Jahr Parkinson gefolgt war. Bei dem Gedanken an ihr, bekam Jo eine Krise. Jetzt musste sie mit Parkinson und Bulstrode in einem Raum schlafen.  
  
„Da ist ja unsere kleine Gryffindorschlampe!", sagte Parkinson in einem ekligen Ton, als Jo den Schlafsaal betrat. „Nur zu deiner Info. Erstens ich bin nicht mehr in Gryffindor und zweitens bin ich keine Schlampe. Du musst nicht immer von dir auf andere schließen.", konterte Jo. „Ich bin auch keine!"„Ach, das sagt die Richtige. Wer ist es denn, der immer wie eine hinter Draco her rennt."„Da hat sie Recht", warf Bulstrode ein. „Halt du dich daraus. Bulstrode!", keifte Jo. „Schrei meine Freundin nicht an. Sonst mach ich dich fertig."„Jetzt habe ich aber Angst. Meinst du wirklich du hättest eine Chance gegen mich."„Und ob. Du hast eher keine Chance gegen mich. Sollen wir gleich anfangen!"„Das kommt dir doch gelegen. Jetzt kannst du dich rächen an derjenigen, die dein Vorbild getötet hat. Ist das nicht rührend? Dann fang mal an!"Jo sah ihre Gegnerin herausfordernd an.  
  
„Tarantallegra!", rief Parkinson. „Ich habe nun wirklich keine Lust zu tanzen. Iacto!"Parkinson wurde auf einmal durch die Tür geschleudert die Jo mit ihren Gedanken aufgemacht hatte. Jos Gegnerin fiel die Treppe runter und knallte auf jede Treppe und schrie dabei wie am Spies. Im Gemeinschaftsraum knallte sie gegen eine Wand. Und war bewusstlos. Jo lief hinter ihr hinunter. „Mist, das gleich am ersten Tag.", rief sie. „Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt?", kam es von Harry, der mit den anderen Jungs in seinem Zimmer, die Treppen herunter gelaufen kam. „Sie hatte mich angegriffen und dann habe ich mich nur verteidigt. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie sich so doof anstellt und gleich die Treppe runter fällt.", antwortete Jo verzweifelt.  
  
„Was ist das für ein Lärm!"Jo drehte sich langsam um und sah nun in das wütende Gesicht von Snape. „Ms. Potter. Sind sie dafür verantwortlich?"er schaute von dem bewusstlosen Mädchen zu Jo. „Ich... also... sie hat mich angegriffen, dann habe ich mich verteidigt. Durch einen schrecklichen Zufall ist sie die Treppe herunter geflogen und gegen die Wand dort geknallt. Es war wirklich keine Absicht."Jo hoffte, dass er ihr glauben würde. Es hörte sich nämlich nicht gerade glaubwürdig an, schon gerade, weil sie Parkinson schon mal angegriffen hatte. „Ms. Bulstrode was sagen sie dazu."Jo drehte sich zu ihr, sie hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wie sie gekommen war. „Ich denke, dass Potter", Jo schaute sie mit einem tödlichen Blick an, der so etwas hieß, wie sag bloß nichts Falsches sonst bist du auch dran, „ Recht hat. Pansy hat sie zuerst angegriffen. Jo ist keine Schuld zu zuweisen."„Dann ist ja alles geregelt. Ich werde nun Ms. Parkinson in den Krankenflügel bringen und ich will heute nicht noch weitere Leute in den Krankenflügel bringen."Während Snape das sagte, warf er Jo noch einen ermahnenden Blick zu.  
  
Fast ganz Slytherin war nun im Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu sehen was los war. Aber es war schon vorbei. Und so gingen fast alle wieder auf ihre Zimmer. Jo ging zu Harry und ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. „Ich will nicht in diesem Zimmer schlafen."Sie klang verzweifelt. „Warum muss es gleich am ersten Tag passieren? Warum muss ich mit diesen beiden Tussen in einem Zimmer schlafen?"Harry strich ihr über den Rücken. „Komm erstmal mit zu uns, dann überlegen wir weiter."Jo löste sich aus der Umarmung und nickte. Die fünf gingen nun in das Zimmer der Jungs.  
  
Jo ließ sich neben Harry aufs Bett fallen. „Ich krieg die Krise. Wenn ich mit den Das ganze Jahr zusammen aushalten muss, dann gibt es noch Tote.", schnaufte sie. „Hey Blaise, auch wenn du hier schläfst und so, dein Zimmer hast du aber trotzdem oder?", fragte Harry. „Äh, ja habe ich. Ich habe so zu sagen zwei Zimmer. Eins für mich alleine und eins das ich mir mit euch teile. Warum willst du das wissen?"„Ich dachte nur, wenn du sowieso hier schläfst, dann könnte doch Jo in deinem Zimmer schlafen. Würde das gehen?" „Ich denke schon. Wir müssten nur die Sachen hin und her tragen. Ich glaube das wäre das Beste für ganz Slytherin, sonst gibt es wirklich bald noch Trauerfeiern."„Danke Blaise. Ich bin dir etwas schuldig.", sagte Jo. „Ach das ist nicht nötig. Aber du könntest mal mit mir ausgehen."„Ok, aber unter einer Bedingung. Du siehst darüber weg, wenn ich mal zufälligerweise vor deiner Nase, jemanden verhexe!"„Einverstanden! Über den Termin reden wir noch." 


	7. AnkündigungDrohung

Ankündigung!!!  
  
Also ich habe bemerkt, dass meine Fanfic nicht gelesen wird, und habe mich entschlossen, wenn es nach meinen Urlauben, also in drei Wochen, keine weiteren Reviews gibt, werde ich nicht mehr reinstellen. Aber ich denke, ich werde sie für mich weiter schreiben, da ich noch interessante Ideen habe.  
  
= Wenn in drei Wochen keine Fünf Reviews da stehen, werde ich die Story absetzen. Ich bin auch immer für Kritik zu haben. 


	8. chapter 6

Ok, ihr habt mich überzeugt. Aber muss man erst Warnungen aussprechen, um Reviews zu bekommen? Scheint so. Aber danke für die lieben Reviews. Hier kommt dann der nächste Teil, dafür müsst ihr dann länger auf den nächsten warten, wahrscheinlich drei Wochen, ich muss noch ein paar Recherchen machen und ich bin mir noch nicht genau sicher mit welchem Ereignis ich weiter machen werde. Aber ich glaube in drei Wochen werde ich das nächste Kapitel fertig haben. Aber trotzdem könnt ihr mir ein paar Reviews schicken. 

Chapter 6 Neue Fächer 

Nach einer halben Stunde war alles getauscht und sogar zur Vorsicht war der Tausch mit Snape abgesprochen.

Nun lagen sie alle, Blaise, Daniel, Draco, Harry und Jo, in Jos neuem Bett und redeten über allen möglichen Quatsch. Und nach und nach schliefen alle ein.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry als Erster auf. Er versuchte sich aus seiner komischen Lage zu befreien. Er stieg über Draco und Blaise und probierte leise zu sein, aber er hatte Daniels Beine übersehen und stolperte und flog Kopf über aus dem Bett. Mit einem lauten Knall landete er auf dem Boden.

„Ruhe, ich will schlafen!", murmelte Jo verschlafen. „Tschuldigung! Schlaf weiter!"Die Aussage hätte er sich sparen können, Jo war nämlich schon wieder in einem ihrer Träume eingetaucht.

Harry stand nun auf und schaute sich die Situation an. Draco, Blaise, Daniel und Jo eng verschlungen und verankert auf einem Bett. Er merkte wie sein Rücken schmerzte und so beschloss er nie wieder zu fünft in einem Bett zu schlafen.

Da es schon sechs Uhr war, entschloss Harry sich schon mal zu duschen und die anderen danach zu wecken, so hätte er noch ein wenig seine Ruhe.

Nach einer Weile kam er frisch geduscht aus der Dusche und fand das Bett immer noch so voll gepackt wie vorher vor.

Er fing nun alle nach einander zu wecken, und so war als erstes Daniel dran. „Hey, Daniel aufwachen.", flüsterte Harry in sein Ohr. „Noch fünf Minuten!"„Nein, du stehst jetzt auf!", sagte er bedrohlicher, aber immer noch leise. Daniel schien nicht gerade begeistert zu sein, ließ sich aber doch klein kriegen. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und rieb sich die Augen.

Als nächstes war Blaise dran, bei ihm war es das gleiche Vorgehen. Bei Draco war es wesentlich schwieriger, aber mit einem Kuss auf den Mund, war auch er wach zu bekommen.

Harry schaute von den dreien Richtung Jo. „Glaub ja nicht, dass wir sie wecken. Wir wollen keinen Streit mit ihr. Du hast erst uns geweckt und da musst du jetzt auch durch.", meinte Draco. „Was meinst du?", fragten Daniel und Blaise fast gleichzeitig. „Ich denke ihr werdet es gleich erfahren, geht ihr euch schon mal fertig machen. Ich werde mich währenddessen dem Tode stellen.", meinte Harry mit einem mutigen Unterton in der Stimme. Das ließen sich die drei Jungs nicht zweimal sagen und verschwanden schnell.

Harry atmete tief durch und kletterte aufs Bett zusammen gerollten Knäuel. „Hey, Kleine Aufwachen! Sonst bekommst du nichts mehr zum Frühstück.", sagte Harry zu ihr, während er sie wach rüttelte. „Lass mich, ich will nicht.", knurrte Jo. „Auch wenn du nicht willst, ich habe keine Lust zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen.", sagte er laut und bestimmend in ihr Ohr.

Jo saß nun senkrecht im Bett und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sagte alles, sie war wütend und schaute Harry an, als ob sie ihn jeden Moment umbringen würde. „Guck mich nicht so an! Du kannst mich auch noch später umbringen.", sagte Harry. „Ich kann dich umbringen wann ich will!", meinte sie beleidigt. „Das könntest du, aber damit würdest du viele ins Unglück stürzen!" „Oh, das tut mir aber Leid. Und mit dir brauch ich nicht zu reden. Ich geh mich jetzt fertig machen."Sie rutschte nun vom Bett, aber nicht ohne ihrem Bruder noch einen strengen Blick zu zuwerfen.

Währenddessen beschloss Harry in den Jungenschlafssaal zu dackeln, um zu sehen, wie weit die anderen waren. Natürlich hatte er gelogen, damit dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatten, aber sonst wäre sie ja nie aufgestanden. In Wirklichkeit hatten sie noch eine Menge Zeit.

„Hey, gib mir mal ein Brötchen her!", forderte Jo ihren Zwilling auf. „Wie wäre es mit „Bitte"", fragte er zurück. „Warum sollte ich dich höflich um etwas bitten? Du hast mich ja auch nicht vorher höflich gefragt, ob du mich wecken darfst.", sagte sie eingebildet. „Entschuldigung, aber wie sollte ich dich fragen, wenn du geschlafen hast?"So ging es nun die ganze Zeit weiter.

„Versteht ihr jetzt was wir meinten?", fragte Draco, Daniel und Blaise nickten, „Darum will sie nie einer wecken."

„Hey, jetzt hört mal für einen Moment auf zu streiten. Hier sind die Stundenpläne!"unterbrach Draco die Beiden. Die Streitenden nahmen den Vorschlag an und sahen sich ihren neuen Stundenplan an, als auch schon der erste fragte: „Seit wann haben wir Mathematik?"„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry zurück, der sich seinen Plan noch nicht genau angeschaut hatte. „Wir sollen in der dritten und vierten Stunde Mathe haben.", mischte sich Jo ein. „Komisch, das hatten wir noch nie."„Wer weiß, was die Lehrer sich dabei gedacht haben."„Bei wem haben wir denn?"„Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff haben bei McGonagall und Wir haben, wie sollte es auch anders sein, mit Gryffindor bei Vektor."

„Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass wir am Freitag die ersten Beiden Latein haben, auch wieder die in den gleichen Gruppen. Wir bei Snape und die anderen bei Binns."„Haha, Gryffindor wird sich freuen. Zuerst mit ihrem Lieblingshaus und dann noch bei ihrem Lieblingslehrer Unterricht.", grinste Harry und warf den Gryffindors einen triumphalen Blick hinüber.

„Ich werde Granger fertig machen. Ich war in Mathe schon immer gut und Latein ging auch noch einigermaßen. Sie wird heulend in der Ecke sitzen, weil sie versagt hat.", meinte Jo.

„Du gibst uns doch Nachhilfe, wenn wir es nicht verstehen, oder?"

„Klar mache ich das. Aber ich denke eins plus eins könnt ihr wohl noch rechnen, oder?"

„Na klar, das war doch drei, oder so."Blaise kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf, im Gegensatz dazu schlug Jo ihre Hand gegen ihre Stirn und schien zu verzweifeln.

„Wir können auch gleich noch weiter reden, bis wie viel wir rechen müssen. Wir haben jetzt Verteidigung."

Sie standen alle nach dem Motto „Wenn des denn sein muss"auf.

Auch wenn sie sich noch so abgehetzt hatten, kamen sie zu spät zum Unterricht. Lupin war schon da. Zwar entschuldigten sie sich alle, aber es brachte nichts.

„5 Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch fünf und nun setzt euch endlich. Ich will endlich mit dem Unterricht anfangen.", sagte Lupin streng.

„Er scheint sauer zu sein, dass wir nach Slytherin gekommen sind.", flüsterte Harry zu Jo, während sie sich in die letzte Reihe quetschten.

Der Unterricht wollte einfach nicht vorbei gehen. Jo wäre zwischendurch immer eingeschlafen, wenn sie nicht entweder von Daniel oder von Harry wach gehalten wurde. Als der Unterricht endlich zu Ende war, sagte Harry. „Ich glaube er hat beschlossen langweiliger zu werden, als Umbridge."

„Und das ist schon fast unmöglich.", meinte Draco und nahm Harrys Hand, „Dann mal los zu Mathe, mal sehen ob das besser wird."

„Guten morgen Schüler! Willkommen zu eurer ersten Stunde in Mathematik."Vektor hatte den Satz gerade beendet, da ging der Arm von Hermine auch schon in die Höhe.

„Ja, Ms Granger?", nahm er sie dran.

„Warum haben wir den Mathematikunterricht? Wir hatten es doch vorher noch nicht und ich mein auch gelesen zu haben, dass hier so etwas nicht unterrichtet wird.", fragte sie besserwisserisch.

„Darauf wollte ich gerade kommen.", antwortete der Lehrer. Die Slytherins verdrehten bei der Frage die Augen. „Es geht darum, wir haben bemerkt, dass in den heutigen Berufen einfache Zauber nicht mehr ausreichen, sondern verstärkt Kenntnisse in Mathematik und Latein gefragt werden. Und daher haben wir, die Lehrerschaft, beschlossen, dass wir ab diesem Jahr, die Siebtklässler in Mathematik und Latein unterrichten werden. Ich denke, dass klärt deine Frage."

Er schaute in die Klasse und sah nichts Gegenteiliges und fuhr nun fort. „Da ich wahrscheinlich davon ausgehen kann, dass alle Grundmathematisches Wissen haben, werde ich gleich mit etwas fortschrittlichen anfangen."

Er schrieb eine Gleichung an die Tafel:

„3x=4"

„Wer kann mir sagen, was für ein Wert „x"ist?"Vektor brauchte nicht lange auf die Antwort zu warten. Denn Jo rief schon das Ergebnis in die Klasse: „x ist 1"

Hermine schaute Jo wütend an, denn sie hatte sich ordnungsgemäß gemeldet. „Richtig, Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Aber bitte melde dich nächstes Mal!"Jo nickte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Versteht jemand diese Gleichung nicht?", fragte Vektor. Es meldete sich ungefähr ein dreiviertel der Klasse. „Ich sehe es ist Erklärungsbedarf vorhanden. Wer kann es denn von den Wissenden erklären."

Jo und Hermines Hände gingen wie Pfeile nach oben, aber im Gegensatz zu der Gryffindor fing Jo sofort an zu erklären, wie man diese, für sie doch einfache, Gleichung löst. Sie erklärte es in kleinster Genauigkeit.

„Danke für diese Erklärung, Ms Potter. Ich gebe ihnen dafür 10 Punkte. Sie haben sich zwar gemeldet, aber ich bitte sie trotzdem erst zu sprechen, wenn ich sie dran nehme."

Jo nickte noch mal. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck wurde immer ernster.

„Hat jetzt noch jemand Fragen?"Diesmal meldete sich keiner. „Schön, nun werde ich noch eine andere Gleichung anschreiben."

„x:3=2"

Nun waren mehrere Hände oben. „Mr. Malfoy"„ich denke „x" ist gleich 6"„Richtig, fünf Punkte für Slytherin." Und so ging es weiter. Hermine kam nicht dazu einer ihrer intelligenten Antworten zu geben. Sie wurde von den Slytherins im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gedemütigt.

Am Ende der Stunde ging Jo mit einem arroganten Grinsen zu Hermine und beugte sich über sie. „Na, hast du heute abgeloost? Hast keinen Punkt für dein Haus geholt? Das tut mir aber Leid. Die kleine Oberstreberin hat ein großes Matheproblem, warst wohl nicht drauf vorbereitet, ne?"

„Oh man, Potter! Ich hatte keine Chance etwas zu sagen, weil du kleine Schlampe die ganze Zeit in die Klasse gerufen hast.", konterte Hermine.

„Tja, ich trau mich zumindest in die Klasse zu rufen, im Gegensatz zu dir. Und warum meint ihr alle, dass ich eine Schlampe bin? Rate mal was mit Parkinson passiert ist, als sie mich so genannt hat!", Jo schaute Hermine an, als von der Gryffindor keine Antwort kam, redete sie weiter,

„Das Ergebnis kannst du dir im Krankenflügel anschauen. Wisst ihr, ob sie schon wieder bei Bewusstsein ist?"die Frage richtete sie an die vier Jungs, die nun hinter ihr standen. Aber diese zuckten nur mit den Schultern.

„Ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe!"Hermine war nun stocksauer. Sie nahm ihre Tasche und stieß Jo weg und Ron folgte ihr wie ein Schoßhündchen.

„Oh, waren das gerade Tränen.", rief Jo in einem überheblichen Ton hinter ihr her.

Die Woche verging schnell und nach einer Stunde Mathe am Donnerstag, war die erste Latein Stunde dran. Snape schien mal wieder super gelaunt zu sein und schien auch keine große Lust auf Unterricht zu haben. So gab er den Schülern erst einmal eine Tabelle von Deklinationen und Konjugationen, die sie abschreiben sollten. Damit waren sie eine ganze Stunde beschäftigt. Und als Hausaufgabe, gab er jedem einen Text zum Übersetzen. Die fehlenden Vokabeln sollten sie in der Bibliothek raussuchen. Es konnte wohl keiner leugnen, dass er mehr vom Unterricht erwartet hätte.


	9. chapter 7

**Ok, hier ist erstmal ein Teil, es hat seeeehhhhr lange gedauert ich weiß, es tut mir auch leid.**

**Das ist auch erstmal der 1. Teil vom 7.Kapitel, aber ich hoffe mal, dass ich es schaffe in einer Woche was neues reinzustellen.Aber ich bin jetzt ersteinmal ne Woche nicht da, deswegen kann ich nichts versprechen.**

****

**Chapter 7 Die Verwandlung**

Am Sonntagabend saß Jo mit Blaise und Daniel an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Können wir jetzt deine Übersetzung haben?", nervte Blaise Jo schon die ganze Zeit.

„Wenn ihr so weiter nervt, dann kann ich auch nicht fertig werden.", sagte Jo genervt, „aber ihr habt Glück, ich bin gerade fertig geworden. Wenn ihr abschreibt, dann packt aber ein paar Fehler rein, sonst würde es auffallen."

„Machen wir, danke!", sagten die beiden Jungs fast gleichzeitig.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Mädchen trat ein.

„Hey, Parkinson, wieder gesund? Hast dich ja lange nicht mehr blicken lassen.", sagte Jo provozierend.

„Halte deine verfluchte Klappe!", schrie Parkinson zurück.

„Bleib cool, ich habe dir doch gar nichts getan. Ich wollte dich doch nur begrüßen. Hast du irgendetwas dagegen?", sagte Jo unschuldig.

„Ja, habe ich, wegen dir habe ich eine ganze Woche verpasst. Das wirst du mir büßen. Mach dich auf etwas gefasst."

Jo wollte gerade auf Pansy springen, aber wurde von Daniel abgehalten.

„Bleib ruhig, sonst bekommst du wirklich noch Punkte abgezogen. Sie ist es nicht wert.", versuchte Daniel sie zu beruhigen.

Jo ließ sich widerwillig zurückziehen und setzte sich wieder hin.

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme und schnaubte wütend.

„Wisst ihr was? Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett, wenn ich der heute noch einmal begegne, kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."

Und somit stand sie auf und stampfte in ihr Zimmer.

Jo schlief tief und fest, deswegen bemerkte sie auch nicht wie jemand ihr Zimmer betrat.

Dieser sprach einen Fluch über ihr und verschwand wieder.

Als Jo am nächsten Tag wach wurde, bekam sie einen Schreck, es war schon viel zu spät, sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, um zu frühstücken.

Sie zog sich in Windeseile an und rannte zum Unterricht ohne einmal in den Spiegel zu schauen.

Sie bog gerade um die Ecke als sie sah, dass Lupin in diesem Moment die Tür schloss.

Das war ja wieder klar, schon zum zweiten Mal zu spät zu Verteidigung, dass wird er mir nie verzeihen. Sie war froh, dass sie sich heute eine Hose angezogen hatte und nicht wie eigentlich vorgeschrieben einen Rock.

Sie rannte die letzten Meter zur Klassenraumtür, diese machte sie ohne zu zögern auf.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich zu spät komme, aber ich habe...", weiter kam sie nicht. Sie merkte wie alle Schüler in dem Raum sie anstarrten. Sie guckte in die Runde, es gab kaum einen Mund, der nicht offen stand. „Was ist? Habe ich irgendetwas an mir?", Jo verstand immer noch nicht was denn los war.

Aber sie bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen kam Remus auf sie zu und zog sie am Arm hinter sich her, nach draußen.

„James, was soll das? Was machst du schon wieder hier?", fragte Remus Jo.

„Wie James? Ich bin es Jo. Auch wenn ich Ähnlichkeit mit ihm habe, so viel ist es nun auch wieder nicht.", verteidigte sich Jo.

„Erzähl mir doch nichts, ich erkenn dich doch. Treib jetzt keine Scherze.

Warum bist du hier, James?", fragte Lupin erneut.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Harry und Draco traten hinaus.

„Hey James, weißt du wo Jo ist?", fragte Harry.

„Kapiert es doch endlich, ich bin nicht James, ich bin Jo. Ich bin ein Mädchen, ein weibliches Wesen."

„Und warum siehst du dann wie ein Junge aus. Kannst du uns das mal erklären?", fragte nun auch Draco.

Jo begriff nicht so richtig was es bedeutete und schaute an sich herunter. Irgendwie sah sie anders aus, oben rum fehlte sehr viel und ihre Hände waren auch anders geworden, sie waren nun wesentlich größer. Sie war ein Junge.

„Wie konnte das passieren?", fragte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich denke ihr bringt ihn äh sie erstmal zum Krankenflügel.", meinte Remus zu Harry und Draco, „Madam Pomfrey wird sich um sie kümmern, vielleicht kann sie ihr ja weiter helfen."

Ohne sich zu währen ließ sich Jo mit sich ziehen. Den ganzen Weg sprachen sie kein Wort miteinander. Jo stand unter Schock, sie war ein Junge und sie hatte keine Ahnung warum. Wer konnte ihr so etwas antun. Und dann sah sie auch noch so aus wie ihr Vater. Das war einfach zu viel für sie, sie wollte wieder ein Mädchen sein, aber wie konnte man das anstellen, wenn man noch nicht einmal wusste wie es passiert war.

Endlich im Krankenflügel angekommen lief Draco sofort zu Madam Pomfrey, diese kam natürlich gleich mit ihm zurück.

„Also was ist passiert, Ms Potter?", fragte sie sofort.

„Ich... ich weiß es nicht", stotterte Jo.

Sie schilderte Pomfrey den Vorgang, wie sie ihn erlebt hatte.

„Und sie wissen nicht, wie sie sich verwandelt wurden?"

„Nein, wenn ich es wüsste, könnte ich Rache nehmen und denjenigen in eine Kröte verwandeln.", sagte Jo ernst.

„Na, nicht so voreilig.", ermahnte Pomfrey sie.

„Ich werde ihnen Blutabnehmen und es dann Professor Snape zum untersuchen geben. Und ich bitte einen von Ihnen", sie schaute zu Harry und Draco , die die ganze Zeit geschwiegen hatten, „Prof. Snape und einen den Schulleiter zu holen, es ist dringend."


	10. Chapter 7 2Teil

SO das ist der Rest vom 7.Chapter, ich weiß seeeehhrr kurz, aber ich wollte es jetzt erstmal abschließen, bevor es mit dem 8. losgeht. Ich weiß noch nicht, bis wann ich es schaffe… ich hasse Schreibblockaden

Nach ein paar Minuten kamen die beiden Jungs mit den Professoren wieder. Pomfrey begleitete die Personen zu Jo. Snape erbleichte und fing an zu stottern: „Da…Da…Das ist nicht Jo."

Normalerweise erhielt er seine Fassade aufrecht, aber diese bröckelte im Moment sichtlich.

„Das ist Jo. Er…äh…sie hat es uns selber erzählt", mischte sich Draco ein.

„Ich bitte sie, diese Blutprobe auf Zauber oder anderes zu untersuchen.", unterbrach Mme. Pomfrey ihn. Sie reichte dem Zaubertranklehrer eine Ampulle und dieser zischte ohne zu zögern ab.

„Ok, ich denke, wir müssen jetzt erst einmal das Ergebnis abwarten, da ich sehe, dass dir weiter nichts fehlst, wirst du mit Harry und Draco in euren Gemeinschaftsraum gehen und dort werden wir nachher besprechen, wie es weiter gehen wird.", erklärte Dumbledore.

Eine Ewigkeit später kamen sie im Gemeinschaftsraum an. Die beiden Jungs mussten Jo mehr oder weniger mitziehen. Draco und Harry setzten sich auf die Couch. Aber anstatt, dass sich Jo zu ihnen setzte, ging sie weiter in ihr Zimmer mit den Worten: „Ich geh hoch, lasst mich bitte für ein paar Minuten in Ruhe." Und so mit verschwand sie.

„Ich glaub das war ein schwerer Schock für sie.", sagte Harry und schaute ihr hinterher.

„Hey, sie wird es schon überstehen. Ich glaube, wir wären auch erst einmal verwirrt.", meinte Draco und strich Harry eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Dabei drehte dieser sich um und sah seinen Freund tief in die Augen. Er liebte es in diesen zu versinken, sie waren so weit.

Draco konnte es nicht mehr länger mit ansehen und nahm seine Hand in Harrys Nacken und zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn.

Der schwarzhaarige erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Er legte sich zurück und nahm dabei Draco mit sich, so dass er über ihn lag. Dabei lösten sich die beiden kein Stück von einander. Harry fing an Dracos Umhang zu öffnen. Er wollte ihn spüren und dabei störte der Umhang ungemein. Langsam fing er an Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er kam nur bis zur Hälfte, als auf einmal die Kerkertür aufging und zwei Schüler hinein traten.

„Wo ist sie?", fragte der eine.

„Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer. Was ist los Bini?", fragte Draco.

„Was los ist? Jo ist alleine im Zimmer und ihr macht hier rum.", mischte sich Daniel ein.

„Sie wollte alleine sein…"

„Ja, sie wollte es, dass heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass es das Beste für sie ist.", sprang Blaise Harry ins Wort.

„Komm lass uns zu ihr gehen.", meinte Daniel und zog einen wütenden Blaise hinter sich her.

Glücklicherweise wussten die Jungs das Passwort von Jos Zimmer, so dass sie ungehindert eintreten konnten. Dort sahen sie eine verzweifelte Jo auf dem Bett sitzen, sie hatte ihren Zauberstab auf sich gerichtet. Sie merkte eher unbewusst, dass welche in ihr Zimmer kamen.

„Was meint ihr, kann ich mich wohl selber mit einem Zauberspruch töten…"

Bevor sie weiter sprechen konnte, hatten sich Dan und Blaise neben sie gesetzt und den Zauberstab außer Reichweite gebracht.

Blaise legte ein Arm um Jo und sie lehnte sich an ihm.

„warum musste es gerade mir passieren?", schluchzte sie.

Daniel schickte Blaise einen eifersüchtigen Blick zu, den er sofort mit einem hämischen Grinsen zurückbekam.

„Das wissen wir auch nicht, aber wenn wir denjenigen in die Finger bekommen, der dafür verantwortlich ist, dann wird er nicht mehr lange leben.", schwor Blaise.

„Danke, aber das mache ich schon selbst.", sagte Jo.


	11. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Junge oder Mädchen?**

Harry und Draco waren nun wieder in eine heftige Knutscherei verfallen, als sie von Daniel gestört wurden. Dieser setzte sich auf einen Sessel und wurde von den beiden Jungs böse angeschaut.

„Was ist, ich dachte du wolltest bei Jo bleiben?", fragte Harry.

„ach sie ist eingeschlafen", meinte er und atmete kurz ein, „ in Blaise Armen und da wollte ich sie nicht stören."

Draco und Harry grinsten sich an. „Ach und du meinst, wenn du die beiden alleine lässt, wird da nichts laufen und sie unglücklich sein, wenn sie dich nicht sieht?", fragte Draco grinsend.

Dan schaute ihn verwirrt an, aber dann begriff er was er meinte. „ach du meinst…?"

„Jop genau das meinte er.", mischte sich Harry ein.

Blaise sprang kurzer Hand auf und lief wieder in den Schlafsaal.

Die beiden anderen Jungs fingen an zu lachen. Aber kurze Zeit später kam Daniel wieder zurück und meinte nur: „Jetzt schlafen beide Arm in Arm. Ich bekomm zu viel." Er verschränkte die Arme und schmollte.

„aber etwas gutes hat es ja, du hast sie nicht geweckt, dass wird sie dir anrechnen.", sagte Harry immer noch lachend.

„Bäh mit euch rede ich nicht mehr.", meinte Dan eingeschnappt.

Was die anderen zu einem weiteren Lachanfall verhalf.

Jo schlug langsam die Augen auf. Sie wollte sich auf Recht hinsetzen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Da bemerkte sie die Arme, die um ihren Körper geschlungen waren. Sie brachte ein leichtes Lächeln über die Lippen. Langsam befreite sie sich aus den Armen und stieg aus dem Bett. Sie ging zu ihrem Fenster, sie fand es faszinierend, obwohl sie in den Kerkern waren, konnte man trotzdem nach draußen schauen. Sie hatte nun Lust schwimmen zu gehen, sie sah nun wie der See ganz ruhig lag und sich ein paar Schüler dort vergnügten. Schon hatte sie sich umgedreht und war auf Blaise gesprungen.

„Los aufwachen!", rüttelte sie an ihm. „nein ich will nicht.", murmelte er knurrend.

„los komm schon, lass uns schwimmen gehen."

Er machte nun die Augen auf und schaute sie verwirrt an. Sie sah aus, als ob sie ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie vor ein paar Stunden eine Verwandlung durchgemacht hatte. „Wenn es sein muss, aber dafür musst du erst von mir runter gehen."

„Ach ja, Ok." Sie rollte sich von ihm runter und ging zu ihrem Schrank, um ihre Badesachen zu holen. Da erschrak sie erst einmal.

„Hey Bini, kannst du mir mal sagen, warum ich nur Mädchensachen habe?", fragte sie geschockt.

„Äh na ja weil du bis vor kurzem noch eins warst!"

„Ach guter scherz, nein sag mal wo sind meine Sachen?"

Er blickte sie nun verwirrt an. Ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm er ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich in den Schlafsaal und gab ihr etwas zum anziehen.

„DU machst mich noch verrückt!", sagte er während sie sich umzogen.

Er bekam aber nur einen bösen Blick von Jo.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war es schon voller geworden und es hatten sich mehrere überlegt, bei dem schönen Wetter zum See zu gehen. Blaise und Jo bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Menge. Da bei wurden sie von viel Geflüster begleitet.

„Hey ihr drei, kommt ihr mit zum See?", fragte Jo, den Rest ihrer Clique.

„Ähh ja klar, wartet einen Moment. Woher hast du denn die Sachen?", fragte Harry der überrascht war, dass Jo Jungensachen trug, die sie bis vor kurzem noch nicht hatte.

„Das sind Blaise, da ich meine noch nicht gefunden hatte. Irgendein Blag hat sie wahrscheinlich versteckt und dafür Mädchensachen in den Schrank getan.", meinte sie als ob es etwas ganz normales wäre. Nun wurde sie von allen verwirrt angeschaut. Alle verstanden nicht was das sollte. Harry der gerade Draco von der Couch gezogen hatte, schaute Blaise fragend an, aber dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Die restlichen Jungs verließen schweigend den Gemeinschaftsraum und kamen schnell wieder.

Am See verscheuchten die fünf erst mal ein paar Hufflepuffs und machten sich nun breit. Im Gegensatz zu Jo, die ihre Sachen einfach nur auf den Boden schmiss, legten die anderen Jungs ihre Decken und restlichen Sachen ordentlich hin, so dass sie einen Riesen großen Fleck Wiese benutzten.

„Ach kommt schon, dass könnt ihr auch noch gleich machen.", maulte Jo, „wer kommt jetzt mit ins Wasser?"

Daniel und Blaise wurden sofort hellhörig und folgten Jo. Kurz vorm Wasser schnappten sie sich Arme und Beine und schleuderten sie weit ins Wasser. Und folgten ihr dann auf normalem Wege.

„Hey, das gibt Rache", schrie sie über den ganzen See und versuchte nun immer einen von den Jungs unters Wasser zu drücken. Diese versuchten sich zu wehren, was sie aber nicht schafften.

„Du bist zu stark", rief Blaise, der schon kurz vorm aufgeben war.

„ha…ihr seid zu schwach.", rief Jo zurück. Das hätte sie nicht sagen dürfen, denn nun kamen beide auf sie zu geschwommen und tauchten sie unter.

Auf der Wiese betrachteten es Harry und Draco lächelnd. „Was meinst du, wer von den beiden bekommt sie?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige.

„weiß nicht, es ist schon schwierig. Ich bin mir aber noch nicht einmal sicher, ob es überhaupt einer von den beiden wird."

„ach du meinst, wegen Sirius?"

„genau. Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie über ihn hinweg ist.", meinte Draco und schaute Harry verträumt an.

„Hast du schon wieder diesen Blick aufgesetzt?"

„Jop hab ich", meinte er kurz und zog das Gesicht seines Freundes näher an sich heran und küsste ihn. Dieser erwiderte ihn, aber ließ nach einer kurzen Zeit wieder von ihm ab.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig mit reden.", sagte er.

Draco fing an zu schmollen, aber Harry beachtete es gar nicht.

„Also denkst du, dass ihre Ahnungslosigkeit gerade nur gespielt war?"

„weiß nicht, es war ganz schön echt und sie hat kein Wort darüber verloren und im Gegensatz zu vorher war sie auch ganz normal, schon fast wie ein richtiger Junge. Und ich muss sagen, im Wasser hat sie auf einmal verblüffend viel Kraft.", fasste er seine Gedanken zusammen.

Harry schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Stimmt, dass ist mir auch aufgefallen. Ich denk mal wir sollten sie beobachten und wenn sie weiter so tut, als wäre sie noch nie ein Mädchen gewesen, sollten wir irgendeinen Lehrer Bescheid geben."

„Du sagst es, bis du jetzt fertig mit reden?", fragte Draco genervt.

Harry nickte nur lächelnd. Das war das Startsignal für Draco. Er setzte sich auf den liegenden schwarzhaarigen und fing ihn an zu küssen.

„Du Junkie.", kam es nur kurz von Harry.

Etwas weiter entfernt von dem Schauspiel, das Harry und Draco lieferten, saßen mehrere Gryffindor. Und regten sie über die Slytherins auf. Lupin hatte der ganzen Klasse erzählen müssen, was mit Jo war und so war es schon fast durch die ganze Schule gegangen. Ron war sauer, dass schon wieder einen von den Potters eine extra Rolle spielen musste.

„Ach Ron du bist ja nur eifersüchtig.", knurrte Hermione.

„Ich und eifersüchtig?"

„Jop, du musst schon zu geben, du bist ganz schön in den Hintergrund gerückt, nach dem Harry und Jo nicht mehr mit dir befreundet sind. Und du musst schon zu geben, dass Jo auch so nicht schlecht aussieht.", erklärte Dean.

„ha, bist du auch auf die andere Seite gewechselt?", fragte Ron.

„Wie meinst du denn das?", fragte Dean.

„ich mein, ob du nun auch schwul bist, dann kannst du dich ja Potter und seinem Gefolge anschließen."

„soll ich dir mal was sagen.", mischte sich Neville ein. „Harry ist einer der Nettesten Personen, die es gibt und nur weil DU nicht mehr sein Gefolge sein kannst, musst du es nicht an uns auslassen."

Der Rothaarige schaute ihn an, als ob ihm nicht ganz klar war, was der sonst so ruhige Gryffindor gerade gesagt hätte.

Damit stand Neville auf und half Dean auf die Beine und verschwand mit ihm im Wasser.

Sie fingen nun an mit den Slytherins rum zu spaßen.

Harry war verwirrt, jedes Mal wenn er Jo ansprach, dachte er, dass er einen Jungen vor sich hatte und Jo zeigte auch keine Anstalten, dass sie einmal ein Mädchen war oder sprach darüber. Er konnte sich genau daran erinnern, wie sie ganz aufgelöst in ihr Zimmer gegangen war und jetzt war es wie weggeblasen.

Deswegen war er jetzt auf dem Weg zu Lupin. Er klopfte an der Tür und nach einem „Ja" betrat er das Büro von seinem Paten.

„Ah Harry schön dich mal wieder zu sehen. Wir haben uns ja schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.", meinte der Lehrer freundlich.

„Es geht um Jo", sagte Harry ernst.

„ja klar, warum solltest du auch nur mal so vorbei schauen bei einem alten Gryffindor.", sagte er sarkastisch.

Harrys Augen verfärbten sich ein wenig ins Rote, er wusste, dass der Ältere Recht hatte, dass er ihn seitdem er hier war nicht ein einziges Mal besucht hatte. Es war schon komisch.

„Ist schon Ok, also was ist mit ihr?"

„Man kann schon eher fragen, Was ist mit ihm'"

Darauf bekam Harry nur einen verwirrten Blick.

„Also es ist so…" und so erzählte Harry alles, was heute geschehen war und die komischen Verhaltensweisen von Jo.

„Ohh ich glaub jetzt, weiß ich was es ist.", meinte Lupin. Er erzählte ihm von einem Zauber, der eine Person, so aussehen und verhalten lässt wie er wäre, wenn er das andere Geschlecht geworden wäre. Und alle Gedanken an das frühere Ich verschwinden und man kann sich nur noch an hier und jetzt erinnern, oder an eine eingebildete Vergangenheit.

Harry schaute seinen Paten geschockt an. „Und wie lange hält es an?"

„Es kommt drauf an, wie stark der Zauber war. Also wenn es ein Schüler war, denke ich wird es noch ein paar Wochen dauern. Aber ich kann es nicht sagen, sehr starke Zauberer können es mehrere Jahre auf Recht halten. Die schlechte Nachricht noch dazu ist, dass der Zauber sich nur von alleine auflösen kann. Und so lange wird sie noch als Junge rumlaufen müssen.", schloss er seine Erklärung ab.

Der Jüngere saß immer noch leicht geschockt in seinen Stuhl, er wollte seine Schwester wieder haben und keinen Bruder. Er hoffte, dass es kein starker Zauber war.

Im Slytherinkerker erklärte er es den anderen und es waren alle genauso geschockt, aber Draco konnte sich am ehesten wieder fassen.

„Aber zumindest haben wir Gewissheit, was los ist."

Ein raunen ging durch die Runde. Und es trat wieder Stille ein.


	12. Sorry

Hey leute,

so soooooooorrrrrryyy, das ich soooooo lange nichts von mir hören gelassen habe, aber ich hatte nur stress und dann dazu noch eine Schreibblockade, da habe ich mir nun was überlegt.

Nein keine Angst, ich werde die Story nicht begraben, aber ich werde sie noch mal überarbeiten und vielleicht noch ein wenig umschreiben, also kann sein, dass sich viel ändert oder auch nicht, das kann ich nicht sagen. Aber die Grundidee wird bleiben, ich hoffe, dass ich so schnell wie möglich damit beginnen kann.

Also bevor ich es vergesse, hat einer Lust die überarbeiteten Kapitel Beta zu lesen?.. Wäre wirklich schön…


End file.
